vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Stone Knight
|-|Mystic Stone Knight= |-|Earth Knight= |-|Highlander= |-|Ancient Dragon Knight= |-|Cu Chulainn= Summary Mystic Stone Knight is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons, taking the form of a humanoid in a grey, stone-like suit of armor who specializes in finding weak points in its opponents. It has two branches of evolution. The Earth Knight branch eventually leads to becoming Ancient Dragon Knight a powerful knight that embodies the power of the dragons to reduce mountains to dust. The Highlander branch instead leads to Cu Chulainn, the Green Lancer a skilled and heroic warrior who wields the 'Gae Bolg' that is the namesake of the Wildfire Dragon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Mystic Stone Knight | Earth Knight | Highlander | Ancient Dragon Knight | Cu Chulainn, the Green Lancer Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Dragonoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Weapon Mastery, possible Natural Weaponry (Mystic Ice Knight's description claims that the 'weapons' of this series of monsters are biological and a part of their bodies), Resistant to Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Flight | All previous abilities except Flight Attack Potency: Street Level (Comparable, if not superior, to Woodsie. Fights with a sword and is a threat to normal humans.) | Building Level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building Level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country Level, likely Country Level (Comparable to Exia) | At least Small Country Level, likely Country Level (Comparable to Exia) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Street level | Building level+ | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Natural Weapons, Swords and Lances depending on evolution Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Fire Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Wood Orbs:' Mystic Stone Knight and its Evolutions can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Earth, Plant, and Air energy mixed together *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Mystic Stone Knight: *'Orb Change - Wood:' Changes the Fire Orbs in the air nearby into Wood Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks Earth Knight: *'Orb Change - Wood:' Changes the Fire Orbs in the air nearby into Wood Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Dragon Soul - S:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Wood Elemental, and True Dragon Type allies slightly Highlander: *'Heart Change - Wood:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Wood Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Tyrant Soul - S:' Passively increases the AP of itself, True Dragon Type, and Dragonoid Type allies slightly Ancient Dragon Knight: *'Orb Change - Wood:' Changes the Fire Orbs in the air nearby into Wood Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Dragon Soul - M:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Wood Elemental, and True Dragon Type allies by 1.5x Cu Chulainn: *'Heart Change - Wood:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Wood Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Tyrant Soul - M:' Passively increases the AP of itself, True Dragon Type, and Dragonoid Type allies by 1.5 Key: Mystic Stone Knight | Earth Knight | Highlander | Ancient Dragon Knight | Cu Chulainn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers